Usuario:ShadowKage7c
Ahora estoy:Conectado Mis novelas 4 heroes Pokémon - Terminada! Pokémon la aventura legendaria. - Pausada La busqueda celestial -Terminada! Shadow adventures-Pausada Shadow-Aventuras en Kanto!-Pausada hasta que termine la de Teselia y tambien la reiniciare La busqueda celestial 2:"Lazos"-Activa Shadow-Aventuras en Teselia-Activa Firma --[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shikamaru']]·''"Hitsugaya'' 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Sobre mi Hola me llamo carlos aunque mis amigos me llaman Shadow o shadow-kun y soy de españa espero llevarme bien con todos y hacer muchas novelas. Mis series favoritas son: Naruto Bleach y Pokémon ''Estado de animo'' Archivo:Cara_a_punto_de_llorar_de_Totodile.png:La vida es una mierda llena de desilusiones... Mis pokes favoritos Archivo:Totodile_NB.gif Archivo:Hydreigon_NB.gif Archivo:Darkrai_NB.gif Archivo:Infernape_NB.gif Archivo:Deoxys_NB.gif Archivo:Snivy_NB.gif Sub paginas Usuario:Totodile7/mis regalos Usuario:Totodile7|Mis placas Usuario:Totodile7|Mis amigos Usuario:Totodile7/Mi equipo en PE Usuario:Totodile7/Mi equipo PKMN Mis sprites Estos sprites solo los puedo usar yo (Excepto cuando participo en un reality entonces el creador los puede usar)si los quereis usar para una pokenovela me lo preguntais en mi discusion. Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_sin_fondo.pngShadow Todos los demas sprites de Shadow son mios. Las demas aqui Mis imagenes Mis videos y mis paginas preferidas Totodile7/videos y paginas preferidas Top 3 series fav. 1ª:Naruto Shippuden 2ªBleach 3ªPokémon Pokémon y huevos Archivo:Totodile_OCPA_brillante.png Me lo dio Anabel me gusta mucho. Archivo:Rayquaza_NB_brillante.pngDe la Guarderia Pokémon,huevos y un poco de todo. Archivo:Darkrai_Pt1_shiny.png De la Guarderia Pokémon,huevos y un poco de todo. Archivo:Huevo_Articuno.png Archivo:Articuno_OCPA.png :Se llama artic. Archivo:Eevee_OCPA_brillantea.png Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_brillante.png Este Eevee lo gane por sorteo es muy especial porque cada 10 ediciones me puede evolucionar y cuando haga otras 10 puede desevolucionar para evolucionarlo en otra de sus evoluciones. Archivo:Huevo_totodile_fanny.png Archivo:Totodile_OCPA.pngUn premio de Poke-musical el reality. Archivo:Huevo_chimchar_fanny.png Archivo:Chimchar_Pt.pngArchivo:Monferno_OCPA.pngArchivo:Infernape_OCPA.pngDe la guarderia de Fanni lo e llamado inferno. Archivo:Bikutini.png :Por tercer puesto en un reality de locos.﻿ Mis premios Por ahora ninguno y creo que jamas habra ._. Amigos2 apartir de ahora los pondre aqui esque no me dejan poner mas en la tabla Archivo:Cara_de_Cloyster.pngUsuario:StellaPkmn Archivo:Cara_de_Riolu.pngUsuario:Quinoa07 Archivo:Cara_de_Emonga.pngUsuario:Acelfcolori Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png David Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngUsuario:Luisinal Archivo:Cara_de_Infernape.pngUsuario:Infernape 93 Archivo:Cara_de_Zoroark_by_Hiperpikachuchu.png Usuario:Alivo Archivo:Cara_MM_choroneko-hecho_por_pokesofi-.pngUsuario:Choroneko Shiny/Usuario:Munchlax-code Archivo:Cara_de_Torchic.jpgUsuario:DiamonDeoxys Archivo:Cara_de_Squirtle_(2).pngUsuario:Megaminon Archivo:Cara_de_Dialga_primario.png Usuario:Pain - Uchiha Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.pngUsuario:Leoccstic Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.pngUsuario:Eco1003 Archivo:Cara_de_Giratina.pngUsuario:PKMNTrainerRojo Archivo:Cara_de_Electrike.pngUsuario:Derpus Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngUsuario:Kolergar Archivo:Cara_de_Meganium.pngUsuario:Meganium1530 Archivo:Cara_de_Pichu.pngUsuario:Little Yoshi Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.pngUsuario:AutumnLeafeon Archivo:Cara_de_Ninetales.pngUsuario:Keyko joy Archivo:Cara_de_Jolteon.pngUsuario:PikaNeko Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.pngCoke Archivo:Cara_de_Flareon.pngUsuario:Anabel 2 Archivo:Cara_de_Snivy.pngUsuario:Kristelcr2 Archivo:Cara_de_Politoed_hembra.pngUsuario:Megaminon Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngUsuario:Yenthami Sabias que? *Mi color favorito es el azul? *Mis Pokémon favoritos en orden son:Totodile,Darkrai,Infernape y staraptor.? *Me gusta Totodile por su actitud alocada? *Mi pelicula favorita de Naruto es la 3:Herederos de la voluntad de fuego? *Mi personaje favorito de Naruto es Shikamaru aunque antes era Sasuke.? *aunque se me da fatal el futbol y a los de mi clase les encanta no me dicen nada ( a diferencia de a otros que si les dicen)? *en el recreo acostumbro ha hablar con mis amigos ya que no se me da bien el futbol (lo raro esque a veces dejan de lado el futbol para hablar conmigo)? *Cuando estoy enfadado me invade el odio? *Cuando me invade el odio a veces doi miedo? *Mi profesora de ingles esta loca y ya se han hecho 3 huelgas para hecharla pero no se va? *Cuando escucho algunas canciones me dan ganas de nunca rendirme (no entiendo por que)? *Que encontre PE dandole a buscar wiki aleatoria? *Que mi manga favorito es raruto? *Fui el primero en hace run opening hecho a mano (o eso creo) para mi novela Pokémon la avnetura legendaria? *Yo jamas e llorado por algo que no fuera por dolor,como por ejemplo por un libro una pelicula o cuando mi abuelo estuvo al borde de la muerte? *Tch si eso luego pongo mas. *Me gusta una chica de PE pero no me atrevo a decirselo pork kreo k le gusta otro T_T *Rincon emo* Firmas Si se acaban poned mas *Toma ya! Estreno sección x3 Anabel 13:31 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Jo, me ganaste an ^^ ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:34 23 nov 2010 (UTC) *Hola n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:48 24 nov 2010 (UTC) * Aqui esta mi firma! =D Kari White♥♥'The friendship is beautiful' 10:40 25 nov 2010 *..... KingHatake 17:29 25 nov 2010 (UTC) *Yo firmo=D BrayanArchivo:Mijumaru_icon.gif 00:15 28 nov 2010 (UTC) *Hey mi nueva firma 20pxJaden Feliz Navidad ™20px 21:14 29 nov 2010 (UTC) *Hago publicidad a mi wiki xD Brayan entra a mi wiki y ayudame 17:38 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Gracias por la firma n_n --Jsucharizard 21:22 30 nov 2010 (UTC) *Bueno... King''Dime algo e.e'' 14:22 1 dic 2010 (UTC) * Quero ser tu friend xD Lin Haine/La chica de fuego x3 Denjen un mensaje o mueran 8D * XD tu nueva amiga loca te firma La dama HeladaHabla con la Hechicera Oscura 18:02 9 dic 2010 (UTC) * 18:51 22 dic 2010 (UTC * Me caes bien Carlos SoulSilver * Hola amigo Archivo:Luxio_icon.gif Luxio el mejor Usuario desconocido ewe Y hablale aquí Sangre!! en mi novela Gallade el mejor Archivo:Gallade_icon.gif 20:07 25 dic 2010 (UTC) * Dark Power...Makeup!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Moonlight']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Atrractive']] [[Usuario Blog:Leoccstic|'Attack!!!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 23:42 3 ene 2011 (UTC) * hola por cierto felicidades por las 1.050 ediciones'FerBus' *Ò_Ó ¿No te he firmado todavía? Pues aqui tienes xD aaBSooL · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Hablame aqui']] 13:57 24 ene 2011 (UTC) *También te firmooooooooo .... PD:Gracias por firmarme a mi x3 Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 17:15 15 feb 2011 (UTC) *Hooombreeee! Tontodile! quieres ser mi amigo?★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC)PikaNeko★Neru★'★Twinkle on my heart★ 14:29 17 feb 2011 (UTC) *Firmo! :D --[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 18:58 18 may 2011 (UTC) *comprate un burro y asi no te aburres =D AlivoAlivo 17:47 21 jun 2011 (UTC) *El azul del fondo daña mis preciosos y maravillosos ojos! D8< --•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 22:32 22 jun 2011 (UTC) *fima--Akat....la.oscuridad.es.un.buen.camino 17:31 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Pokenovelista